


Deerstalker Weekly

by Meredydd



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 05:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4007782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meredydd/pseuds/Meredydd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holmes and Watson have fans, sure, but are they organized?</p>
<p>A gift fic for Errantry in the Holmestice 2015 Summer Gift Exchange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deerstalker Weekly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Errantry (Hecateae)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hecateae/gifts).



> The request was for something that looked at how Holmes and Watson affected their clients' lives, maybe a chain letter or blog or such. I hope this suits, Errantry!

**WELCOME TO DEERSTALKER WEEKLY!**  
_If you are receiving this newsletter because you are interested in stalking actual deer... I have some bad news for you, my friend._

**Welcome new members!** JambaJen, NandaNoodles, DaveLdn, and NotGuest, welcome to our little corner of the world, where we share our experiences without judgment (we all have secrets!) and news about Sherlock Holmes and John Watson. Feel free to submit your experiences if you wish to share how you met Holmes and Watson. We just ask that you include trigger warnings in the header if there is discussion of specific criminal cases.

**POTLUCK!**  
*Jimbo and Hart are hosting the bimonthly “Irregulars Regular Potluck and Movie Night” at their place in Tooting. Contact Jimbo via his info in the member directory for directions, suggestions on what to bring, and details on this year's charity benefiting homeless and LGBTQIA youth in the UK. The Irregulars Regular Potluck and Movie Night was started by Long Sal three years ago and was originally intended for current and former “Irregulars” working with Holmes to get together and have a safe place to talk and share, and has evolved into a tradition! It is now open to all Deerstalkers, not just current and former Irregulars.  
_Special note for current Irregulars: Dr. Hooper at St Bart's morgue is looking for couriers off the books for errands pertaining to Holmes and Watson-related cases. Pay is in pound notes, no permanent address required, but stipulations remain and will be discussed if interested in position. Contact her via Hart. Also possible courier positions with a few other doctors who work with H &W. _

**Case of the Week: Dinah H.**  
_(As always, Case of the Week is selected from our message board and reposted without editing or comment_  
“So I had a bit of trouble with my 'employer' wanting me to go on outcalls to some posh hotels. That wasnt the prob so much as the blokes he sent me round to see were wanting some sketchy shit and I had to start carrying 'goods'. No big, right? Plenty of us has done that before. Esp us who know Himself and the Doc from the streets. Not all his clients can be poshos, right, lol? Well, Big Eddie wanted me to start carrying stuff _inside_ and after what happened to Mandy and Jemma, I wasnt gonna do that mess. Soz Himself and the Doc come on, right? I wasnt gonna tell no one and just kind of hope I got far enough from Big Eddie before someone thought to look, but I heard that copper lady who brings us sandwiches talking about the posh git so I figured why not. They were real ace, didn't ask for money or favors or nothing. The Doc was kind of pushy, wanted to do a medical thing, laughed my ass off when he got all red cause I thought he meant actual play doctor, lol. Turns out there was lots of girls like me turnin up all cut up and shit, down by the river, and Himself got all excited about this. They set up like they wanted to hire my company for the night 'bout a week ago and, long and short of it, Big Eddie's dead, his brothers are in jail and that lady copper is being real nice to us girls, helping us with some program she had a card for and shit. Asked her if she was trying to Eliza Doolittle me and she laughed her ass off. I'm never gonna be a CEO or nothing, but if Himself and the Doc hadn't gotten involved, more of us girls would be dead, I never would've met Sally (the lady copper), and I wouldn't be typing this in a nice little bed sit that this group runs. I'm getting my schooling done, gonna train up maybe be a receptionist or something.”  
_Comments: 242_

**Upcoming Events**  
Deerstalkers Picnic in Regent's Park: June 22nd, 5 pm-? (Please remember not to actually wear deerstalkers.. Mr. Holmes is quite vocal on that point and we'd like to continue our meetings in his good graces. However, please feel free to wear the buttons, badges, and t-shirts with the group logo. We will have some of each available at the picnic and also via our online shop.)

Annual Tattoo Contest and Fundraiser : Are you one of our members who has a tattoo in honor of Holmes and/or Watson? Did you get one to commemorate the case which brought them into your life? Just a fan of deerstalker ink? Our annual tattoo contest and fundraiser will be held at Angelo's on June 30th, 9 pm, in the private dining room. Entry fee is a fiver and all monies paid go to Help for Heroes.

DI Lestrade's Birthday  This is not an official event but rather a month-long opportunity to encourage anyone you know with tips, information, or in need of assistance to contact the Met. DI Lestrade is a good man and treats all of us well, and has never turned away and Irregular or one of “Holme's special cases”. He is also the best way to get information to Holmes when it comes to murder cases, and also ensures your own rights are protected by going through the proper legal channels. We know the temptation to take your case straight to Holmes is great, but remember that the Met must be involved in certain legal issue and it is best to go through Lestrade first, especially for murder and major crimes.*  
*We can't force you to do anything. We're just suggesting...  
Safety Tips for Irregulars Seminar  Some of our non-Irregular members have asked why our activities are so heavy on Irregular-centric topics. Well, the founders of Deerstalkers began as some of Holmes' Irregulars before “making good” and getting off the street, thanks to help from the Doc, Holmes, Doctor Hooper, and others who work with Himself. The Safety Tips seminar is actually open to any and all who would like to come, but it focuses mainly on street safety, self-care when you are poor or without access to medical care, with a special focus on drug use and resources for rehab and care when trying to quit. The seminar will be held at Mocha Joe's near Sammy's new bed sit. Contact Sammy for more information.

**RUMORS AND GOSSIP**  
_Everyone's favorite section... don't deny it. Just a friendly reminder that this is a safe space and if you have any gossip to share or speculate upon, let's try to keep it here and out of the mainstream media and off the street. Himself and the Doc have done so much for us, it's the least we can do for them, to help keep their work free from rumors about are they or aren't they... They get enough of that from the tabs._

RENATA sends in that she spotted the duo having lunch at the Imperial Crescent. Watson was actually getting Holmes to eat something. Sitting same side of he booth. Holmes wasn't looking at his phone but paying attention to Watson.

SPAGHETTIBETTY says she saw Lestrade hanging about the morgue at Bart's after his shift on Wednesday last. He was trying to talk to Doctor Hooper but there'd been a big multi-car and she was busy (Betty is one of Doctor Hooper's off-the-books runners). Add that to the Lestrade/Hooper rumor pile...

SAMWELLTREADWELL stands by his disputed claim Holmes and Watson were seen kissing near the old Green Carnation Club in Vauxhall. Says he can provide photo evidence if asked nicely.  
_Just a reminder, please do not take sneaky photos of Himself or the Doc, or any of their associates. You may accidentally compromise an active investigation._

**That's it for this week's newsletter. As always, please feel free to join in convos on the board and keep up to date on info, rumors, activities and make some new friends. Next newsletter will include the recipe for those lovely jam Tarts Mrs Hudson makes, and a selection of classic cases as well a Holmes' Greatest Hits-off the wall deductions that turned out to be right.**

**As always, if you have need of Holmes, or the Doc, they can be contacted directly at 221B Baker Street. Mrs. Hudson is very kind and will not shoo you away. However, please remember, crimes should be reported to the Met first. If you feel unsafe doing so, let Holmes or the Doc know the crime hasn't been reported yet and they will take care of it.


End file.
